Endearing Dispositions
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The start of a relationship can be filled with twists and turns, problems and solutions, as well as both good and bad moments. Don't forget, there are also those pesky embarrassing moments that neither want to experience, but it always happens. The best thing to do in that situation: Turn it into something else, of course. High T rating just in case for language
1. Let Loose

**I started this trying to make something funny but I think I lost that along the way since I let my mind wander while I typed this. I also attempted to write something short and I think I succeeded at that. It was a good little practice thing, no more, no less. It's weird because I typed it out pretty fast yet took so long coming up with a title. I'm still unhappy with that so if there are any ideas out there feel free to share. Hope this is remotely enjoyable.**

* * *

><p>The small yet reliable car rolled into the West residence. Tori stepped out and headed for the door, looking forward to a fun day with her girlfriend. They had made plans today to go out for dinner and a movie with maybe a surprise from Jade. Tori had no idea what that may be and Jade wasn't divulging anything so now she was really excited to get the date going. Who knew what kind of surprise awaited her. Others would think Jade would be full of surprises meant to scare, which Tori had to admit she had a good many of, but this time she knew it would be different. Jade had looked uncertain yet determined when she mentioned the surprise. There was no hint of her devious smirk so Tori was certain that Jade was preparing to let her into another aspect of herself she kept from others. Moments like that always warmed Tori's heart. She loved that Jade trusted her and she could put trust in Jade too. Tori walked up to the front door and unlocked it with the key Jade gave her, a custom made copy of her own house key. It was all black, styled with a white skull that had hearts for eyes.<p>

It was a strange and weird mix but it worked. Tori thought it was endearing, a cross between what she liked and what Jade liked. Jade had presented it to her with a wink and a suggestive smile that basically told her 'come find me whenever you want'. Jade knew Tori was aware that she was mostly alone at home. Leave it to Jade to make something sexual out of a simple gift. Not that she was complaining. She liked that side of Jade as much as the rest of her. Tori stepped into the house to the muffled sound of a very guitar and drum heavy song. She smiled and took the stairs up to Jade's room to see what was going on. When she got to the next landing she made out the music to be some kind of thrash metal. She could never tell with Jade. She was eclectic when it came to music. Who knew what she would be listening to from one day to the next, it was always different. Tori pushed open the door just enough to peek in but not be seen. The sight before her almost made her burst out laughing but she had to stay quiet so she held it in and traded it for a huge smile.

"Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire, ooh!" Jade sung, or more like screamed, along with the music. She held her sleek black electric guitar in her hands, the strap sliding off her shoulder. She wasn't even playing the instrument, mostly using it as a prop to dance with.

"Yeah, turn on... I see red! Adrenaline crash, and crack my head. Nitro-junkie, paint me dead! And I see red," she shouted. Listening to her singing this type of music threw Tori for a loop but it still amazed her that Jade was capable of pulling off so many different genres. She watched as Jade jumped around the room and belted the lyrics, her usually smooth voice strained and forceful, aggressive, taking on the edgy tone of the song.

"A hundred plus, through black and white! War horse... full 'head...Fuck 'em, man, white knuckle tight! Through black and white!" she sung next, bending back slightly as she made the motions of playing the guitar. Tori couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Jade was actually letting loose and rocking out! It was awesome! She never knew Jade liked this kind of thing so she took it all in. She couldn't look away, an amused and adoring smile gracing her lips as she continued to watch.

"Ooh... on I burn. Fuel is pumping engines! Burning hard, loose and clean! And then I burn, turning my direction. Quench my thirst with gasoline! So, gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire! Yeah!" she screamed, holding her hand up like she held a mic in her hand, only to drop it down to swipe her hand over the guitar. The instrument let out a harsh mixed sound, no real tune coming out. She hopped up on her bed to jump back off, landing from a spin in the air. The guitars began to sound off while she spun the instrument around her body using the strap, almost like a hula hoop, catching it again and then continuing with the song. That was a trick Tori had seen many artists do but Jade executed it perfectly. Tori wondered how many times she did this, possibly practicing the trick.

"Turn on, beyond the bone! Swallow future, spit out hope! Burn your face upon the chrome. Yeah-h'eah, oh yeah! Take the corner, join the crash, ya! Headlights, headlines, another junkie lives too fast! Yeah, lives way too fast, fast, fast!" she sang, dragging out some words as her black locks fanned the air from her quick movements. She belted out the repeated word into her pretend mic then she gripped the guitar to shift it behind her. She held her fist up again, her expression fierce as she shouted the next part.

"Whoa-oh... ooh... on I burn! Fuel is pumping engines! Burning hard, loose and clean! And then I burn, turning my direction! Quench my thirst with gasoline! So, gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire! Ooh, yeah!" she recited, bringing her hand down to mimic the strumming of the guitars. Her whole body moved with the rhythm, her head banging to the beat. She was so into it and the music was vibrating through the very foundations that even Tori was getting lost to a type of music she never would have gotten into, but Jade just did that to her, affect her so completely. A guitar solo started up and she struck the strings roughly, the beat on time but the melody making no sense, just a jumble of strummed strings as it was intended.

"White knuckle tight!" she yelled with the song, bending over and then pulling back to follow along with the guitars that still shredded their way through the song. The drums made her jump, land heavily, and then tap her booted foot on the ground to their beat. Tori leaned a little closer, the movement upsetting her position leaning on the doorway. She slipped, causing her foot to tap the door. It creaked ever so slightly while Tori held her breath. Surely Jade wouldn't catch the slip up buried under all that music and activity, but it seems Tori's luck had run out because Jade didn't miss a thing. And really, Tori should have known. Jade looked up, her stormy gaze taking in Tori at the door, smiling hesitantly and giving her a lame wave. Instead of stomping over and threatening to strangle her girlfriend, Jade opted to finish the song.

"Ooh, gimme fuel. Gimme fire! My desire!" she yelled, swinging her arm down to drag out a jumbled mess of notes before raising her arm again to point at Tori. She curled her finger in a gesture for Tori to come in the room. Tori did as she was told, fearing what would happen. Sure, they had been going out a long time but Jade was unpredictable, a fact she always liked to point out. She knew Jade wouldn't hurt her but she would still get Tori back in some way. She took a deep breath and then left her spying post to push the door open further and enter the room.

"Ooh... on I burn. Fuel is pumping engines! Burning hard, loose and clean! And then I burn, turning my direction. Quench my thirst with gasoline! Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire! Ooh!" Jade went on, yanking off the guitar to toss it on her bed and then advance on Tori while she motioned for her to come even closer.

"On I burn!" Jade growled the last few words, the song abruptly cutting off just as she grabbed Tori by the front of her shirt and dragged her flush against her body for a scorching kiss. Tori, caught by surprise, took a while to respond but instantly lost herself to Jade's passion. She was indeed fire and Tori was definitely the fuel to her desire, making her burn hotter.

_Fortune, fame... mirror vain..._

_Gone insane, but the memory remains!_

Jade broke off the kiss and pushed Tori back to turn away and shut off the music. When she turned around she leaned back on her black dresser and crossed her arms, making no move to return to the kiss that heated up but went nowhere. To Tori's dismay, it looked like the flame had died out for now. The hard expression on Jade's face was one she knew well. It was the 'Ok, Vega, talk before I get scissor happy' face. In short, she was in trouble.

"Umm, I came over so we could go. Remember, our date?" she spoke up carefully, fiddling with her hands and looking away twice before settling her gaze on Jade's smirking lips. It was better than getting trapped in her possibly livid stare.

"You came at a bad time," Jade told her simply, tone calm and relaxed.

"I can see that," Tori replied, taking the calm note as a good sign. Jade pushed off the dresser and walked over to stand in front of Tori.

"I could forgive you for spying on me…" she continued. Tori began to thank her but Jade pressed a slender finger to her lips to shut her up before she could.

"**If**, you never breathe a word to anyone of what you saw. You hear me?" she cautioned, shifting so that she pinched Tori's lips between her index and thumb, sealing them shut. Tori nodded hurriedly, not once planning on sharing this with anyone else. She already knew Jade wouldn't take being caught rocking out well. Jade removed her hand and instantly Tori started talking.

"I'm so sorry Jade! I was just going to let you know I was here, I swear! I should have knocked or something but you were so cute and it was a once in a lifetime thing, I just couldn't pass up on it," Tori rambled, smiling sincerely while her brown eyes twinkled with affection for her girlfriend. Jade couldn't resist the attention and praise Tori showered on her but kept that hidden. Instead, she allowed Tori to get away with what she did, sure she wouldn't say a word about it anyway since she knew Tori understood her like no one else did, and just rolled her eyes.

"It is a once in a lifetime chance. One that you will only ever see once if you ever say anything to anyone. It won't be pretty if I find out," she responded, grabbing Tori by the chin and glaring into her eyes. Tori just smiled, unperturbed. She knew Jade enough to see that it was all a cover up but she didn't want to burst her bad girl bubble so she happily complied.

"I know. I won't say a word. I promise," Tori told her honestly. Jade smirked and kissed Tori once more before dropping her hand to grip Tori's wrist.

"Come on then, let's go. I'm hungry," she stated. Tori let her lead her from the room, down the stairs, and out the door. She was grinning the whole way to the car. While they enjoyed time together Tori wondered why Jade had asked her to come at the time she had, which was a little earlier than what they had planned. Watching as Jade harassed another poor soul, Tori realized why. That was the surprise Jade was talking about! She never said it would be at the end of their date. She wanted to show Tori a side of her she hadn't seen, just as Tori had asked her that one day they went out for ice cream together.

Jade was adamant that Tori had seen it all but this, this was something else, and Tori was glad she had gotten to experience it. Jade sent the person running and turned to Tori with a frown marring her beautiful features. She raised a brow at the eureka expression Tori wore but the bright half Latina just turned on her thousand watt smile and gave Jade a loving kiss full of understanding. When Jade pulled back, she knew the conclusion Tori had come to, and smiled. She really did love her intuitive girl, no matter what embarrassing situation she found herself in. Jade knew she could count on Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <em>Fuel <em>and _The Memory Remains _by _Metallica_.**

**It's weird because I grew up listening to Metallica so now I am so over them since my dad played it way too much. I listened to all their albums last night just for memory lane sake, felt like uploading some songs to my ipod, and then realized I didn't want to listen to them a lot again. I guess they are only good for a visit now. Anyway, I'm not into metal of any kind and the only band I knew well enough was Metallica so I used those songs. The next part was supposed to be together with this one but I decided to separate them. It seemed better that way. So, if you want to leave a review for both or leave separate reviews, either will do.**


	2. Caught In The Act

**Second part. How was the first part? Good, bad, weird, different? I wanna know. Oh great, just like 'What's that supposed to mean?' I think of Cat and now 'I wanna know.' makes me think of her when she was dressed as a stand up comedian for that whole method acting thing. And now I'm thinking of how Tori says 'stand up comedian' with that accent she uses for her officer role. Man, I watch too much Victorious, which is good. I also ramble, which can be good but is usually not tolerated by most. Anyway, happy reading.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week following that fateful day Jade decided to show Tori a part of herself she didn't show anyone else, the part that liked letting loose and rocking out. No one suspected uptight and cold Jade West to be capable of such things, but she was, and Tori was the only one special enough to see. Not even Beck saw that side of her. To this day he still believes her to be unfeeling and wonders how Tori deals with her. Or <strong>why<strong> she even deals with her. Tori always just replies that love doesn't need an explanation, or something like that. Jade just rolled her eyes at her sappy girlfriend and hugged her close. Cuddling was a different story. She used to cuddle with Beck only when the moment felt right but with Tori she couldn't get enough. Tori was glad to be of service as she loved to cuddle even more than Jade. It was a win-win for them both. Jade smiled at the many memories of her time spent with Tori until she decided that she wanted to see her beautiful ball of sunshine. She left her house and headed for Tori's, taking the drive slow. When she parked and hopped out she went straight to the door and barged right in. The Vega's were known to never lock their door, a fact Jade liked to take advantage of in the form of scaring Tori silly.

She liked to sneak up on the youngest Vega and scare her by changing her voice into her manly one and acting like a burglar. It cracked her up that Tori always fell for it. It looked like Tori was home alone again which was the perfect time to strike. She snickered to herself and climbed the stairs, anticipation for the fright ahead. She slowed to a stop and jumped back down a few steps to hide when the bathroom door opened, letting out steam. Tori walked out at that moment, humming to the music playing. Jade listened as she went in her room. She got up, passing the steaming bathroom, and snuck closer to Tori's room where the door was ajar and the pop music still played. Jade's brows creased at the choice. Tori was so predictable when it came to music but strangely that didn't put Jade off. It was rather cute seeing Tori try with all her might to listen to new music and fail epically. She had this expression like she was eating something gross and it disgusted her. Jade could practically see it, her eyebrows slanted with the expression, her nose wrinkling, her mouth curving into a slender frown. It was priceless. It was then when Jade heard Tori's melodic voice, clear and strong. No matter how many pop songs she sung, Jade still loved her voice.

"I went out last night. I'm going out tonight again. Anything to capture your attention. And she's a real sweet girl. And you know I got a boy. Details we both forgot to mention," she began, her voice floating through the room but Jade couldn't see her yet. She took three more steps to come right up to the door, fully aware that she was currently guilty of doing exactly what Tori had done to her, regardless of the fact that Jade wanted to be seen in the first place. She rolled her eyes at the conscience she seemed to gain since dating Tori and continued to peek into the room.

"And you, I always know where you are. And you always know where I am. We're taking it way too far. But I don't want it to end," Tori continued, finally coming into view with a bounce to her step. Jade immediately took in her wet and shiny chestnut hair flowing down her bare back. She took in a quiet yet unsteady breath. Tori was only in her bra and underwear. To top it off, she was **singing **in her bra and underwear. She knew Tori liked this kind of thing but now she was seeing it for herself. Jade wondered if she died and went to heaven. Tori stopped and swung around to swipe her brush off her dresser.

"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk. Your heart is unreliable," she sung as she brushed out her hair, her hips swaying to the rhythm. When she was done brushing she brought the brush down to use as a mic.

"Something so sentimental. You make so detrimental. And I wish it didn't feel like this. 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss. I don't wanna miss this kiss," she sang, raising her hand to point at her vanity mirror and then moving her whole body to the song. Jade watched in awe, her mouth hanging open. She was so mesmerized by Tori's slim body that she neglected to see the subtle shift of Tori's gaze catching her in the corner of the mirror.

"You know you're just my type. And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart, tempting my confession. And you're a real hot thing. But you know I've got a boy, somewhere, so can you feel the tension?" she went on, turning away from her mirror to look right at Jade who stood straight and acted like she hadn't been caught. Tori just smiled, tossed her makeshift mic aside on her bed, and then let her voice drop a little as she sang the next part.

"And you, I'm dancing to where you are. And you're dancing to where I am. We're taking it way too far. But I don't want it to end," she continued on, sauntering to the door where she pushed it open and then back away. Jade took the cue from the song and followed her into the room. Tori gripped her by the front of her leather jacket and leaned in close.

"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk. Your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental. You make so detrimental. And I wish it didn't feel like this. 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss," Tori sang softly while getting closer and closer to Jade. Their lips were inches away when Tori suddenly pushed away and walked over to her bed where she sat and scooped up the brush again. Jade groaned and moved to follow but Tori shook her head and lifted a leg to hold her back.

"But if you ask me to, I couldn't, I couldn't, I...you're leaning closer and I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I… but if you ask me to, I couldn't, I couldn't, I…I couldn't, I shouldn't, I sure don't wanna miss this kiss," she sang, dropping her leg to hop off the bed and dance away from Jade who crossed her arms and shook her head with an amused smile.

"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk. Your heart is unreliable," she sung into the brush. Jade let her hands drop and then she was advancing on Tori, snatching the object from her to fling it back on the bed. She locked eyes with Tori and dragged her hands down Tori's bare arms, watching as her eyes smoldered from the touch and her voice dipped on the last part of the song.

"Something so sentimental. You make so detrimental. And I wish it didn't feel like this. 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss," she tried to go on, but Jade was already leaning in.

"I wish it didn't feel like this. I don't wanna miss this kiss," she got out before Jade's lips captured hers. Tori was vaguely aware of the slow song that came on next. She was too busy pulling Jade closer while Jade's hands drifted down Tori's body to rest at her waist. Tori broke the kiss before Jade could deepen it, but it didn't slow her down. Instead, her hands slid around Tori's waist to drag feather light touches across her back while her mouth kissed a trail to her ear.

"You're missing out. Even after that lovely song you still aren't taking advantage," Jade teased, making Tori laugh. She placed her hands on Jade's face and looked into her eyes.

"You know, that was how I felt when this all started," Tori pointed out. Jade turned stony under her hands and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Tori shook her head.

"No, Josh was a good guy but I knew it wouldn't last. He wasn't the one. When we met, I didn't think we would ever be friends, but it turns out, we were more than capable of getting along. When we kissed that first time after you and Beck broke up and I spent the day at your house trying to cheer you up, I knew that we had something but I couldn't accept it yet," Tori mused.

"Yeah, you kissed me and ran off crying about cheating on Josh," Jade said with a nod. Tori sighed and then shrugged.

"Well I did! I felt so bad until we were in that same situation again, alone, needing comfort, and I just couldn't help it. I couldn't resist," she said with a smile. Jade laughed and lost her guilty expression to be replaced with a confident one.

"Of course not, it's me," she stated. Tori smacked her arm and Jade winced in mock pain.

"What? I liked you too you goofball. Still do," Jade complained, only for her voice to soften.

"I know. I felt it then and I feel it now. That's why I decided to end things with Josh and see where this took us," Tori said with a nod.

"I think it's going to take us far," Jade told her, wrapping her in her arms. Tori slipped her arms around Jade's neck so that her body was now stretched out and flush against Jade's body. The music that was still playing in the background made Tori smile.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.  
>You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay.<em>

"I agree," she mumbled, suddenly too preoccupied with the proximity of Jade's lips. Jade smiled back and then brought their mouths together to share a slow, chaste kiss.

"By the way, if you have a boy somewhere I suggest you dump his sorry ass now before I kill you both," Jade warned, a hint of humor in her tone Tori detected easily.

"Oh really? And what if I don't wanna listen to you?" Tori shot back defiantly. Jade growled and hauled her off the floor to take her to the bed where she dropped her on the mattress and crawled over her to trap her there.

"You aren't in any position to command control," Jade answered her.

"Why not?" Tori questioned.

"You're here, under me, scantily clad might I add," Jade replied, glancing down to admire her exposed body.

"I just got out of the shower, give me a break! I was getting dressed," Tori explained. Jade just gripped her by the wrists and pinned them over her head.

"Well, if you weren't dancing around you would have had time to get dressed. Now that ship has sailed and I'm in charge. So Vega, do you have a boy somewhere I should know about?" Jade teased, looking down at Tori with dark eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tori defied again, receiving a bite to the shoulder as punishment. However, Tori squirmed in Jade's hold, the sensation not at all unpleasant.

"Sex on the brain, Jade?" Tori asked, her breath a little heavy while her eyes darkened too.

"Always with you, Tori," Jade responded, giving the tanned beauty a loving smile. Tori returned it, slipping her hands free of Jade's now lax grip to push back Jade's jacket.

"Well, maybe we can fix that, you know, since I will only ever have you. No one else owns my heart but you," Tori groaned, reveling in Jade's touch once her arms were free of her jacket.

"Good, because no one else can take care of my heart like you can," Jade replied, yanking off her shirt when Tori tugged at it. She delved into a deep kiss with her one and only, hands softly caressing, moving on to more. Tori might have been a bit embarrassed when she first realized Jade had caught her singing semi naked, but she did a good job of keeping down her signature blush and managed to seduce Jade into their favorite pastime activity. With no one home, this was bound to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <em>This Kiss <em>by _Carly Rae Jepsen _& _Find A Way _by _SafetySuit__  
><em>**

**No, I don't listen to Carly Rae Jepsen, but I needed something really bubbly and I cannot stand _Call Me Maybe_. Ew, but yeah, the one I chose wasn't that bad which is why I chose it. As for the other song, well, I like that song. Simple as that. Listen to it some time, its good. It always reminds me of these two which is another reason why I used it. Thanks for reading and I hope it was enjoyable.**


	3. For You

**I'm alive I swear! No, I've just been so busy. I wanted to get this out of the way so that its wrapped up and I can work on other stuff. It isn't much but I wanted to stay in the writing groove. There's more to come though so look out for that. As for this, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tori was excited. She had to admit she was skeptical of what Jade wanted when she received a text commanding that Tori go over to her house. When Tori asked why, her stubborn girlfriend wouldn't say. So, on the way to her house, Jade had finally told her and it caught Tori by surprise but she was happy none the less. Jade had invited her over for a game night. The two hadn't had much time together recently so whatever game it was, even if it was Gears of War, a game Tori didn't approve of, she would still be happy to spend that time with Jade, doing something her girlfriend found enjoyable. It had to be better than watching another horror movie, right?<p>

Tori wasn't the most coordinated person when it came to video games but she was determined to try. Jade knew this of course but had still invited her over. It made Tori wonder even more about which game she had picked but was given an answer when Jade said she had gotten Guitar Hero. Tori was ecstatic now. Jade considered her request to play the game and she had actually done it. She was so happy she swung by the store on the way to get Jade a gift. Once that was done she finally arrived at Jade's house. She went right to Jade's room and entered to see Jade sitting at the end of her bed with a guitar in her hands. It wasn't just any guitar though.

"Wow, so you were serious when you said we were going to play this. Why didn't you wait for me?" Tori questioned with a faked pout. Jade spared her a quick glance before returning her gaze to the screen which spat a series of constant colors, little indicators of which button to push and at what time.

"Yeah, I said I'd think about it didn't I? Also, I didn't wait for you because I was practicing. Do you have a problem with that?" Jade answered, her voice a little agitated and somewhat distracted. Her eyes hadn't left the screen. Tori smiled, knowing Jade wanted to try out the game before she got there so she wouldn't look stupid when she came over, not that Tori would point that out. Sometimes it was just best to let Jade have her way.

"No, not unless I get an apology kiss," Tori replied, walking over to sit behind Jade so that she was in between Tori's legs and then placed her hands on Jade's thighs. The song faltered and Jade growled her irritation at messing up.

"Vega, what the hell? I was going for a perfect score," she whined, her fingers never stopping even though it was now pointless. Tori watched the fast paced song race by and wondered how Jade could keep up.

"Start it over," Tori told her with a shrug.

"I can't just 'start it over'! It's a six minute long song! My fingers are going to fall off if I have to do this all again," Jade grumbled irritably. Tori chuckled and then raised her hands to place over Jade's, effectively stopping her.

"Hey!" Jade protested when the game warned of failure but she fell silent when Tori's hands began to soothe over the tired and strained pale digits. Jade quickly forgot the game and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Rest for now so we can play later," Tori whispered, brushing Jade's neck with her nose.

"Play videogames?" Jade inquired with a sly grin, turning as much as she could to see Tori who smiled back at her.

"Sure, or anything else you want to do. You know, I still haven't gotten my kiss," Tori suggested. Jade grinned and ditched the guitar on the floor in favor of tackling Tori on the bed.

"My fingers are perfectly capable of many other activities," she hinted, leaning in to kiss Tori softly. Tori giggled and gripped Jade by the shoulders.

"Later, let's do what I came here to do and maybe we can have some fun afterwards," Tori said, pushing on Jade as an indication for her to get up.

"What if I went and bought all this to make it look like this is what we're going to do but in reality it was to lure you over here just for this?" Jade responded, running her hand down Tori's body provocatively.

"Then I'm not complaining, but right now, I want to see you rocking out 'cause it's cute," Tori replied, refusing to be swayed. Jade scowled at that and Tori laughed.

"I call singing first!" she announced, pecking Jade on the cheek and then wiggling out from under her to bounce off the bed and pick up the controller. Jade shook her head but smiled.

"You'll be happy to know I bought the one you wanted, Warriors of Rock. Personally I would have gotten the Metallica one but, the downloadable tracks for this one are worth it. The songs it has are good but I know how much you like Paramore and I like My Chemical Romance. I already downloaded them so we're all good," she informed her, shooting Tori a soft smile.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Tori replied, exaggerating the emphasis and grabbing Jade in a big hug.

"Ugh," Jade groaned reluctantly, but her smile was still present to show she really didn't mind.

"Oh, hold on. I have something for you," Tori stated, releasing Jade and running over to dig in her bag. She glanced over her shoulder at Jade who watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Close your eyes," Tori ordered playfully. Jade huffed out a breath but did as she was told anyway. Tori pulled out the item she had bought for Jade and then walked over to place it in Jade's hands.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she mumbled, her hands subconsciously trying to guess the object by touch. Tori kissed her and then stepped back.

"Go for it," she allowed. Jade opened her eyes and looked down. A second passed and then a crooked smile pulled at her lips. Tori beamed at the cute expression of gratitude that rarely graced her stoic girlfriend's face.

"You got me the Metallica Guitar Hero," she muttered, her fingers ran over the case before she tossed it aside on the bed to pull Tori into a bone crushing hug.

"You gave it up to get the one I wanted so I guess it all works out doesn't it?" Tori remarked. Jade loosened her grip but didn't let Tori go.

"Yeah, but did you know I would get what you wanted or just hoped I would? I mean, what if I got what I wanted?" Jade questioned. Tori smiled and brushed Jade's cheek.

"You're more thoughtful and generous than you give yourself credit for," Tori told her.

"So you took advantage of that? How could you!" Jade exclaimed, fighting back a smile and trying to remain serious. Tori saw right through it.

"Yes, I did. I'm so devious," she confessed jokingly with a roll of her eyes before laughing. Jade laughed with her, squeezed her close one more time, and then let her go to turn back to the game so she could configure it with another player.

"Ok, so what song-Tori, what are you doing?" Jade began, stopping mid-sentence when she saw Tori struggling to figure out how to change her character.

"I want a girl. Whoa, she's awesome," Tori answered. Her comment was directed at a pink and black themed female character named Judy Nails. Jade checked the remaining choices.

"Hmm, I think I'll pick her," she commented, choosing a blue, black, and white themed female character named Pandora. Once the characters were set they continued on to the list of tracks.

"You don't have much to try from," Jade mentioned as she scrolled slowly through all the songs available.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Well, I meant female singers," Jade rephrased.

"What if I want my character to sing a song by a male singer?" Tori retorted, playfully petulant. Jade chuckled and shook her head.

"Fine, pick something and let's play," she gave in. Tori directed Jade to the Paramore track, That's What You Get, and Jade selected it. The music started up and Tori prepared herself. Jade wished she could watch her as she sung but she had to concentrate on the colorful cues directed at her in order to play the guitar's parts.

"No, sir. Well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore it's your turn. So take a seat, we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide. You have made it harder just to go on, and why? All the possibilities, where I was wrong," Tori began, her voice pretty much rising and falling where it was needed. The plus to going to a performing arts school as well as having natural talent. Jade couldn't stop the smile from flitting across her face at the sound of Tori's singing. It began to strengthen with the chorus.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sounds of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa," Tori continued. Out of her peripheral Jade could see Tori move a little with the music. She chanced a look at her before picking back up with her part of the song.

"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here? 'Cause I burned, every bridge I ever built when you were here. I still try, holding on to silly things. I never learn. Oh, why? All the possibilities, I'm sure you've heard. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sounds of its beating. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa," Tori nudged Jade who nudged her back. Both smirked and knew the other was teasing them about the lyrics all without saying a word. They just knew each other that well.

"Pain, make your way to me, to me. And I'll always be just so, inviting. If I ever start to think straight this heart will start a riot in me. Let's start, start, hey! Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh, why do we like to hurt so much? That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. Now I can't trust myself with anything but this. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa," Tori finished, complimented by a few more notes from Jade. The song faded out and their scores appeared as their character struck a pose. Tori had ninety eight percent while Jade had a hundred percent. Tori looked over at Jade who smiled in a smugly proud way.

"You cheater! You practiced before I got here," Tori accused.

"But look at you rocker chick. You almost got a hundred percent and you didn't even practice," Jade commended her with an approving grin.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Tori replied after realizing Jade's point.

"Now how about we switch?" Jade suggested.

"But I don't know how to work the guitar," Tori protested, holding onto the mike a little tighter.

"Here, I'll help you," Jade assured her. She set up the game for one player again and then took the mike to set it aside. She then got Tori comfortable with the guitar and stood behind her.

"You might want to try it standing up first because sitting is a little different. But look, you just hold it like you would play a normal guitar," Jade instructed, reaching around to place Tori's hands in the right spot while Tori debated about telling Jade she had never even held a normal guitar. She eventually decided on not saying anything.

"Now when a note comes up just make sure you're holding down the color of the corresponding note and then strum, which is just to push down or up on this," Jade continued to direct her.

"You got it?" she asked, her lips next to Tori's ear. Tori nodded and forced back a shiver. Jade could feel her body tense though and smiled at the reaction.

"You'll do fine babe," she reassured Tori, kissing her neck before starting her with a song to practice on. She fumbled at the beginning but caught on fast enough. By the end of the song she had gotten a ninety percent.

"See, not too shabby. We'll pick another fairly easy one," Jade told her.

"No, pick any song you want and I'll just figure it out. Just not that crazy fast one I saw you play," Tori requested. Jade just smiled, nodded, and then gave herself a male character that looked familiar to Tori but she just couldn't place it.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"The Carpenter," Jade answered casually. Tori was still wondering how that rang a bell when it suddenly hit her.

"Like The Carpenter from Alice Madness Returns?" she asked again.

"Yup," Jade confirmed. Tori remembered that game. It was freaky, and creepy, and weird. Perfect for Jade in every way. In fact, Jade had Tori sit through most of it to see all the strange levels, weapons, characters, and enemies. Not to mention the storyline itself was wonky.

"He looks just like him, right?" Jade inquired proudly.

"A double," Tori confirmed.

"Good," Jade responded. Once the characters were set again Jade scrolled all the way down to the downloaded content again and chose Helena by My Chemical Romance. Tori got ready to play and Jade raised the mike, at the ready.

"Long ago. Just like the hearse, you died to get in again. We are, so far from you. Burnin' on, just like a match you strike to incinerate, the lives of everyone you know. And what's the worst to take from every heart you break? And like the blade you stain, well I've been holdin' on tonight. What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight," Jade belted the song after it picked up. Tori took her eyes away from the screen for a second to marvel at the way Jade lost herself in the music like she always does. It was a second too long because her contribution to the song began to plummet. She quickly picked back up on it but Jade's smirk told her she knew why Tori had faltered.

"Came a time, when every star fall brought you to tears again. We are, the very hurt you sold. And what's the worst you take? From every heart you break? And like a blade you stain, well I've been holdin' on tonight! What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight. Well, if you carry on this way. Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight," Jade went on, the fast paced song suddenly dropping into a slow yet hypnotizing melody. Jade's voice followed the change.

"Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend, to leave, and then, we'll meet again? When both our cars collide! What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight. Well, if you carry on this way. Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight," Jade concluded, drawing out the last word before stopping and letting the guitar be the last to fade out. Their scores popped up again and Jade silently celebrated at her ninety nine percent. Tori was happy to see her own ninety seven percent score. Jade went back to the character selection screen and picked Pandora again.

"Ok, I have one more I want to sing and then it's your turn again," Jade said while she looked for the song she wanted. Tori barely got a glimpse of the chosen song before she had to rush to get ready to play it. She had chosen Suffocated by Orianthi. After that one Tori chose to sing Again by Flyleaf. When that one was over Tori suggested to play the Metallica Guitar Hero. Jade humored her and the first song she played was Fuel. Although she wasn't able to sing and play she sung the words anyway and played the song with an ending score of a hundred percent. Tori watched with a big smile.

"Well don't you look happy," Jade commented.

"I am. I love spending time with you," Tori replied. Jade shook her head but played Master of Puppets and Sad But True before retiring.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Tori complained. Jade set aside the guitar before rounding on Tori. She pushed her back on the bed and leaned in close.

"Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll, baby," she answered, like that explained everything. Tori looked at her with confused furrowed brows.

"I've had my rock n' roll as well as some metal so all I need now is my drug of choice, which is coffee, and then top it all off with you," Jade explained.

"Me?" Tori repeated, unable to say more because of the intensity in Jade's eyes and the husky quality to her voice. Jade just nodded and smoothed a firm hand up Tori's thigh. Tori bit her lip and held in a groan.

"Did I ever tell you that you're like my pinky toe?" Jade randomly commented.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the one the coffee table abuses when you're half asleep and crashing into it then you apologize like it was a person?" Tori questioned innocently. Jade growled and bit at Tori's jaw.

"Ow! Hey!" she objected.

"I do **not **apologize," Jade insisted with a scowl.

"You do too. It's so cute," Tori replied. Jade grit her teeth and wondered if she would ever get some time with Tori if she continued to agitate her like this.

"Fine, but you're still like my pinky toe," Jade continued. The laughter left Tori's smile to be replaced with a curious one.

"Why is that?" she wondered. A sly smile graced Jade's lips and she kissed Tori's cheek before nipping at her ear.

"Because, I bang you both on the coffee table," she whispered. Tori was struck dumb at how turned around the topic had become. When had they gone from toes to sex on the coffee table? She didn't know but the idea turned her on.

"But, your coffee…" Tori began only for Jade to silence her with a kiss.

"You first," she mumbled, her lips on Tori's neck now.

"You would want that, wouldn't you? Care to prove it then?" Tori challenged, nuzzling back at Jade who groaned and kissed under Tori's ear. Coffee usually always came first for Jade but when it came to Tori it was always second.

"Sure," Jade panted. She quickly picked Tori up and she locked her legs around Jade in return. Jade gripped her behind to hold her in place. She carried her to the living room and then set her down on the small table. Jade stripped Tori but remained in her undergarments. Tori tried for more but Jade was focused more on her and wouldn't allow it. Tori couldn't stop to complain anymore because Jade was already on her. An hour later and Tori was thoroughly satisfied and Jade was just content that she was able to please her girl once again. They were now laying on the couch with Jade's arms wrapped around Tori who was now matching Jade in the amount of clothing they were wearing.

"You wanna go get dinner? I feel like dinner," Jade offered suddenly.

"Like a date?" Tori asked with a smile, turning to look at Jade.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed.

"Count me in. I just hope we're served quickly because I hate those moments when the waiter walks by with food only to turn to another table," Tori pouted. Jade chuckled and brushed back a strand of her brown hair.

"Vega, you're ridiculous," she pointed out.

"But you love me," Tori replied. Jade kissed Tori's forehead and then held her close.

"Yep, and I always will," she agreed. Tori smiled brightly and Jade mirrored it. They stayed there a few minutes more before getting ready and heading out. Jade entered her car and hooked up her Pear Pod while Tori got in. She hit shuffle and then set it aside to get settled. Neon Trees came through the speakers, a song from a more recent album.

"Ooh, Unavoidable. I like this song," Tori remarked. Jade nodded her agreement and then pulled out of her driveway as the song began to play. She began singing without hesitation, comfortable with Tori watching her carefully, a soft smile on her lips.

"**I fell asleep last night to the heartbeats in my head**," Jade began.

"_I fell apart when I got home inside my bed_," Tori joined in._  
><em>  
><strong>I can't think.<strong>

_Can't speak._

**I can't move**.

_Can't breathe._

"**_This is a white heart heat when you get next to me_**," they both sang.

**When I'm around you it's like waking up the dead. My back's against the wall.**

_Oh, oh._

**And I'm feelin' the pressure.**

_Yes I'm about to fall._

**Oh, oh.**

**_What I'm feelin', its torture. It's unavoidable, you are a magnet. It's unavoidable, I am metallic. So do what you do, do what you do to me. It's unavoidable you are a magnet. Unavoidable, I am metallic. Pull me in._**

_It never makes much sense to me but that's okay._

**It's like my love hate relationship with LA.**

_It feels so right._

**We kiss so high.**

_But the feelings come and go on every night._

**_Yeah it won't ever take much to make me stay._**

_My back's against the wall._

**_Oh, oh and I feel it, the pressure._**

**I'm about to fall.**

_Oh, oh._

**_And I feel it, its torture. It's unavoidable, you are a magnet. It's unavoidable, I am metallic. So do what you do, do what you do to me. It's unavoidable, you are a magnet. Unavoidable, I am metallic. Pull me in._**

**We couldn't be more polar opposites.**

**_But what you do to me is magnetic._**

**My back's against the wall. And I'm about to fall.**

"**_It's unavoidable, you are a magnet. It's unavoidable, I am metallic. So do what you do, do what you do to me. It's unavoidable, you are a magnet. Unavoidable, I am metallic. Pull me in. Pull me in. Pull me in. Pull me in_**," they finished together.

"God that was so cheesy," Jade laughed, reaching out to turn down the volume so that it was just background sound. Tori chuckled but shook her head while placing a hand on Jade's leg.

"But it was still fun," she replied. Jade didn't confirm or deny what she said so Tori took it as acceptance. They enjoyed more music while on the way to their destination, had dinner while carrying an animated conversation, and then headed back to Jade's house. Tori called up her parents and told them she was spending the night and then proceeded to steal some clothes from Jade to wear to bed. Jade pulled Tori close and Tori happily curled up next to her. They fell asleep quickly to the rhythmic sound of each other's heart beats as well as their steady breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: I actually own Guitar Hero: Warrior's of Rock. I bought all My Chemical Romance and Paramore songs because I love them and even created a rocker that looks exactly like The Carpenter because ever since playing Alice Madness Returns I liked his character. He's my male singer while Judy Nail's warrior form serves as my female singer. I also own Alice Madness Returns. It's one disturbingly creepy game. I still can't believe I played through all of it...<strong>


End file.
